The Secret Life of Daydreams
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: House wants to know what's bothering his youngest duckling so he follows him to a park where Chase reveals more of his past.


This one-shot is based off of a scene in the 2005 Pride and Prejudice movie. I hope you guys enjoy please review and I don't own anything other than my laptop.

* * *

The Secret Life of Daydreams

House watched as Chase twisted the chains on the swing he was sitting on in the empty park. His fellow had been acting strange for a week now and House needed to find out why. So he followed Chase after his shift, successfully dodging Cameron, Cuddy, and Wilson on the way out and he had followed Chase all the way to a small park that hardly anyone visited anymore.

Chase knew he was there, House was sure of it because he wasn't exactly trying to hide himself as he sat on a park bench near the swings and watched the Aussie pull his feet off the ground, legs stretched out in front of him and let the chain slowly unwind, spinning him slowly until the chains would straighten back out and he would repeat the process all over again. House observed that Chase didn't seem to be sad or angry at all but rather he was distracted. The blonde had a far away look in his eyes as he spun around and around. It was like he was somewhere else; like he was daydreaming about a better time in his life or a hopeful future House didn't know.

Slowly House got up from the park bench and made his way over to Chase and before he could sit down on the swing next to him. Chase said "I used to do this when I was a kid, we had a big tree in the back yard and the previous owners had put up this wooden swing."

House said nothing intent on listening to what the young man had to say. "Dad didn't like it and mom didn't really notice it was there. But whenever they fought or mom's drinking got too much for me to take I'd always go out to the swing and spin around daydreaming about being a bird so I could fly away to someplace better," Chase chuckled sadly as he twisted the chains once more and let go. "When dad left mom decided to keep the house…the day she died it was raining hard outside and I found her body on the kitchen floor…I called the paramedics and then I went out to the swing…I watched them take her body away from there…I was eighteen years old…that was ten years ago today."

House was silent for a moment; he didn't really know what to say. He knew the younger man wasn't look for sympathy or comfort, Chase just wanted someone to talk to.

"What happened to the swing?" House asked and Chase smiled sadly.

"I don't know, dad came and got me, he was mad at me because I was wet and barefoot and I had tracked mud and water all into the house. I grabbed some clothes and he took me away and I never saw the house again, it's funny how many times something I've seen everyday disappears right before my eyes and I never see them again," Chase said as the swing straightened itself out once more. House waited for the Chase to twist the chains once more but stopped when he felt a warm drop of water land on his hand. He looked up at gray clouds before looking back over at Chase who had taken off his Converse All Stars and his socks and twisted the chains once more.

House watched him spin, the blank look back on his face as the sprinkles turned to rain. "Its funny how life goes isn't it?" Chase asked. "But it's nothing compared to the hilariously cruel secret life of daydreams."

"Go home Chase," House said, reaching out to grab one of the chains, stopping Chase in his spin. The young blonde looked at him and said "I don't feel like being shut off and alone right now."

House sighed and stood up, he knew there was no way to get his fellow to do what he said without drugging him or physically forcing him too. "If you call in sick tomorrow I'll make you do my clinic hours for a month," House threatened.

"Make me a promise would you?" Chase said as House let go of the chain and he resumed his spin.

House wasn't usually one for making promises to other people but he was curious to what the Aussie wanted from him. "What?"

"Don't be one of those people I never see again," Chase said so softly House could barely hear it over the rain.

House nodded his head and answered back just as softly "I promise Chase."

House stood from the swings and started to make his way back to his car when he looked over his shoulder at the boy spinning in the rain, trapped between daydreams and life.


End file.
